Likuku
Overview Likuku, An Ogre Chieftain of Hexter during the Second War of Heroes. He is a usable hero for the Dark Legion in 'Kingdom Under Fire: A War of Heroes' and the deluxe version 'Kingdom Under fire: Gold'. This 10 feet tall, muscular Ogre is the leader of the Red Ogres. Originally he was chief of the strongest tribe in Hexter, but after Rick Blood conquered Hexter he became one of Blood's generals. Initially, Likuku fought against Rick Blood, but he was overcome by Rick's inhuman strength. For an Ogre, he is exceptionally smart. However, he is still cruel and ruthless towards humans, just as other Ogres are. '''- Excerpt from the game manual.''' * Main Weapon: Cleaver * Main Skill: Melee KUF: A War of Heroes First introduced as the Red Ogre Chieftain, the story starts with a band of orc and ogre's ravaging small human villages heading towards Hironeiden, one of those village's being the home of Curian during his childhood. Whilst invading the village, Likuku receives unexpected help from dark elves lead by Lauriana. From that point on the orcs, ogres and dark elves form what is the Dark Legion at that time. After the destruction of Curian's village, the Dark Legion hordes push further into Hironeiden territory with its goal to crush the Hironeiden castle itself, named after its own nation. Likuku and Lauriana encounter Curian, Russelaunt and Azzillian reinforcements under the command of King Gernot in an attempt to defend castle Hironeiden. The Dark Legion had to fall back to Hexter in order to strengthen its forces after the attack on Castle Hironeiden regardless of the outcome in both of the campaigns. The Dark Emperor, Rick Blood orders Likuku's band to now counter attack the armies of Azilla whilst they were laying siege at Castle Kenderlief. Likuku and his horde flank the azillian forces and attempt a surprise attack. King Gernot, whilst being in the middle of a siege to Lord Demetrich's castle Kenderlief re-actively issues a counterattack whilst pressing on the assault. Regardless of the outcome for both campaigns, Lord Demetrich is killed. Later into the Plot of the game, Likuku and Richter's forces attempt to buy time in the Essex Woods for Rick Blood so that he can claim the Ancient Heart before the reinforcements from the other Elven villages become overwhelming. They are successful in this attempt and Rick Blood now has control of the Ancient Heart, the Dark Legion then successfully escape from the forces of the human alliance. After stealing the Ancient Heart from the temple in Essex Woods, Rick Blood begins to build the Altar of Destruction, he orders Likuku and Richter to hold off the human alliance whilst he worked on this process. Now pushed back to the Alter of Destruction, the Dark Legion is now being commanded by Rick Blood. Likuku and the Dark Legion take the fight to the human alliance to buy time for the completion of the altar by Amuruak. After an intense fight the altar is finally finished but is quickly destroyed by Moonlight. Rick Blood disappears in consequence which then causes chaos and disarray for the Dark Legion forces. Likuku and Richter are able to band together scraps of what used to be the Dark Legion. They are forced back into the Vampire territory of Vellond. Many events unfold for the Human alliance, as the Dark Legion go into a defensive stance until the right time to strike. King Gernot at this point has been assassinated appointing Curian as the new King of Azilla, this provokes a war between Azilla and the Ecclesians. Likuku and Richter use this to wipe out Azillian sentries stationed in Hexter in order to reclaim it. Now with Hexter back in Dark Legion control, Likuku and Richter march their forces onto Hironeiden territory. This forces the newly appointed King of Azilla, Curian to sign a treaty with the King of Ecclesia in order to focus his forces onto the oncoming threat. During the invasion of Hironeiden, Amauruak appears with an undead army of his own declaring his own intentions surprise attacking both factions, now an enemy of both the human alliance and the dark legion, they both retreat into their own countries in order to regroup and to gain an intelligence of what Amuruak plans to do. Likuku and Richter learn that Amuruak is re-building the Altar of Destruction, Richter goes on a recon mission to find out what happened to Rick Blood leaving Likuku in temporary control of the entirety of the Dark Legion. Rick Blood is ultimately rescued by Richter from Amuruaks clutches and they regroup with the Dark Legion with Rick Blood assuming control of the Dark Legion once more. They march towards the Altar of Destruction. Once in the vicinity, Likuku and his ogres begin losing control of themselves due to the Ancient Candles which are apart of a ritual forming a pentagram. Rick Blood and Richter manage to destroy the 5 candles releasing the mind control on all of the Ogres, they also learn from this how Amarauk was able to control bands of Ogres, to counter this, Richter splits from the main force in order to destroy any remaining candles to gain back the Ogres for the Dark Legion. Rick Blood acknowledges Richter's plan and with Likuku back under his own control then orders Likuku to follow him to lay the final siege on the Altar of Destruction. Nearing the end of the intense siege, Rick Blood and Likuku stand before Amarauk. After a small skirmish between Rick Blood and Amuruak, the altar is activated. Before it can do any damage, Moonlight and Keither's quest to awaken Nibel the dragon to put an end to this threat succeeds. The Altar is destroyed, Rick Blood vanishes once more and we do not see him again until the events of KUF: Heroes and Crusaders. The ending of the Second War of Heroes is a calm and silent battlefield, and what is known of Likuku is left unknown. Human Campaign Point of View In both campaigns there are subtle differences invloving Likuku in the similar missions in the game. * During the invasion of Curian's village Likuku is not sighted during the orc raid of Curian's village, rather fleeing from a huge horde of orcs which quickly decimate the village. * In the defense of Castle Hironeiden the defending forces of Curian and his allies push back and destroy the set up encampment of the Dark Legion, thus successfully defending Hironeiden's territory, at least temporarily. Likuku is forced to retreat back to Hexter. * The Dark Legion forces lead by Likuku attempt a counter attack on the Azillian forces currently laying siege on castle Kenderlief. They ultimately fail and are forced to retreat. Likuku is not in mission 3 and it is just a band of orcs, ogres and dark elves. Dark Campaign Point of View In both campaigns there are subtle differences involving Likuku in the similar missions in the game. * During the invasion of Curian's village, Likuku leads the horde and can be used to fight and force Curian to retreat, along with the minor hero Russelaunt. * During the invasion of Castle Hironeiden, Likuku's band overcomes Curian forces and the reinforcements from Azilla and lays waste to the castle. * The successful siege on Castle Hironeiden lead to a pyrrhic victory. The Dark Legion had to fall back to Hexter in order to strengthen its forces. The Dark Emporer, Rick Blood orders Likuku's band to now counter attack the armies of Azilla whilst they were laying siege at Castle Kenderlief. Likuku martial's his forces prior to his surprise attack on the Azillian army currently being lead by King Gernot in the middle of assaulting Lord Demetrich's castle, once discovered King Gernot reactively issues a counter attack with himself leading the charge, he leaves the current siege in the hands of Curian. Ultimately King Gernot is defeated and forced to retreat leaving Likuku to continue the push destroying the Azillian siege from behind, once defeated the ogre then finished off what little remained of Lord Demetrich's castle Kenderlief.